Smím prosit?
by rowan.garland
Summary: Nečekané setkání v jedné hospodě ve Východním Berlíně a chvilka vzpomínání na staré dobré časy. Civilní jména. Slice-of-life.


**Smím prosit?**

Z nějakého důvodu si zvykl chodit sem alespoň jednou týdně. Nejspíš z nostalgie. Sedával v rohu u baru, pozoroval, jak bílá pěna piva pomalu mizí a utápěl se v mizerné náladě. Byly to podivně smutné večery, osamělé. Spolu s ním v hospodě sedělo ještě několik lidí, většinou štamgastů, které už od pohledu poznával. Nakláněli se k sobě a mluvili tiše, aby je nikdo neslyšel. V téhle době si museli dávat pozor na jazyk, jinak by mohli přijít nejen o něj, ale i o svobodu.

Pořád si na to nemohl zvyknout. Nebylo to tak dlouho, co se jeho svět rozpadl. Bylo to skoro až děsivé, jen pár let a všechno se otočilo vzhůru nohama. Nejdřív mu vzali domov a prohlásili ho za přežitek, který je součástí německé země. Už s tím měl problém se smířit. Jeho národ pomalu zanikal a jediné, co z něj teď zůstalo, byla východní polovina Německa, obehnaná betonovou zdí a obklíčená vojáky. Jak se tohle mohlo stát?

„Ty sem ještě pořád chodíš?" ozvalo se měkce.

Překvapeně zvedl hlavu a otočil se tak prudce, že ze své stoličky málem sklouzl na zem. Za ním stála pohledná žena s dlouhými hnědými vlasy, ledabyle staženými do volného uzlu. I přes sychravý podzim měla na sobě sukni ke kolenům, kterou částečně překrýval kabát.

„Eliz," oslovil ji překvapeně a snad poprvé za celý den se usmál.

I její rty se zvlnily do váhavého úsměvu. Takového, jaký si u ní pamatoval nejčastěji a jaký měl tak rád. Přejela mu rukou po tváři a na druhou ho krátce políbila. Posadila se na stoličku vedle něj a Gilbert jen pokynul na chlapa za barem, aby přinesl pití i jí. Díval se na ní tak dlouho, dokud se nenapila. A když se na něj opět podívala a pousmála se, zašklebil se na ni.

„Co tě přivedlo do mého města?" zeptal se vyzývavě. „Zastesklo se ti? Konečně jsi pochopila, co tvému životu chybí?"

Jen se dál usmívala, příliš zvyklá na jeho řeči, než aby se jimi nechala rozhodit. Bylo příjemné zase je slyšet. „Povinnosti, co jiného," odpověděla na jeho první otázku.

Chvíli seděli v tichosti. Po tak dlouhé době, co se neviděli, najednou nevěděli, co si říct. Nečekala, že ho tu opravdu najde. Přišla se sem podívat jen z nostalgie. Pamatovala si pár divokých večerů, které tu strávili, když byl ještě svět v pořádku. Gilbert tu kdysi uspořádal oslavu Ludwigových narozenin a ona s Roderichem přišli taky popřát. Pak se tu sešli ještě několikrát a pokaždé to bylo nezapomenutelné.

„Jak se ti daří?" zeptala se ledabyle, ale neunikl mu ten skutečný zájem v jejím hlase. Ačkoliv předem tušila, co jí odpoví, protože všem se jim dařilo stejně.

„Zatim jsem nechcípl, takže si nemám na co stěžovat," pokrčil rameny s okázalou přehlíživostí.

„Jsou chvíle, kdy se mi to nezdá jako výhra," přiznala tiše a zvedla půllitr ke rtům.

Podíval se na ni a všiml si dlouhé jizvy, kterou měla pod čelistí. Dal by ruku do ohně za to, že dřív tam nebyla. Věděl, kde k ní přišla. Všimla si jeho pohledu, když se na něj náhle podíval, a pousmála se. Jemně se prsty dotkla bílé linie těsně pod hranou čelisti.

„To byly časy..." mrkla na něj s hrdostí v hlase.

Na ten rok byla hrdá. Revoluce byla utopená v krvi, ale už jen ten pocit, že se pokusili o protest, jí naplňoval hrdostí. Doma měla pořád schovanou vlajku s vystřiženým kruhem uprostřed. Symbol vzdoru.

„Jo, bylo kvůli tomu docela pozdvižení," zasmál se hlasitě, až se několik lidí kolem překvapeně ohlédlo.

Ten smích prolomil ledy, o jejichž existenci ani jeden do té doby nevěděl. Po chvíli už se smáli oba, bezohledně na celou hospodu, která je nadále ignorovala. Všichni se spíš snažili tvářit, že je vůbec neslyší. Smích byl nebezpečný, poutal na sebe příliš pozornosti. Když měl někdo sílu se smát, koledoval si o problémy.

Nebáli se, že si někdo všimne nesmyslnosti jejich řečí, které se pouštěly i do dávné minulosti a do jejich společného dětství, kdy se neustále pošťuchovali. Věděli, že kdokoliv, kdo by je slyšel, nebo se snažil je poslouchat, by nic z toho nezachytil.

Až když si hospodský začal významně odkašlávat, pochopili, že je pozdě a měli by odejít. Přidržel jí dveře a společně vyšli do chladné podzimní noci. Přitáhla si kabát pevněji k tělu a volnou rukou se chytila Gilbertovy paže.

Spící město bylo tiché a temné. Takhle v noci nebylo poznat, jak moc šedé je, i to málo barev bez slunce vybledlo a světlo lamp zalilo všechno stejně přízračným oranžovým nádechem. Klid, který v tuhle noční hodinu panoval, byl kouzelný. Gilbert se málokdy potuloval venku tak pozdě a když už, většinou jeho stav nedovoloval, aby něco takového vnímal.

„Vídáš se s Ludwigem?" zeptala se náhle Elizaveta.

„Ne," odpověděl. „Když už chtějí jednat, stejně nás nikdy nenechají prohodit aspoň pár slov. Viděl jsem ho, ale nemluvili jsme spolu."

Chápavě přikývla. Upřeně sledovala chodník pod svýma nohama. Tušila, že se nevídají, ale stejně se zeptala. Možná pro naději, že kdyby mezi Ludwigem a Gilbertem byl nějaký kontakt, třeba by mohl být i mezi ní a Roderichem.

Neuvědomil si, kam jdou, dokud se před nimi neobjevila pevná betonová zeď. Lemovala ulici jako zeď domu, jen okna chyběla a konec byl v nedohlednu. Automaticky se zastavil. Elizaveta udělala ještě dva kroky navíc, než ji jejich zaháknuté paže přiměly stát. Zvedla oči a i její pohled ulpěl na monstru, které jako šedá jizva protínalo město a dělilo jej.

Přimkla se ke němu pevněji. S tyčící se obludou před sebou měla náhle pocit, že se ještě víc ochladilo. Gilbert se na ni podíval a znovu v její tváři uviděl tu beznaděj. Znal ji jako veselou holku, usměvavou a dobrosrdečnou. Za dnešní večer až příliš často viděl temnější stránku, smutnou a zamyšlenou.

V touze udělat něco, čím by ji rozveselil, ji pustil a rozeběhl se k malému parčíku obehnanému nízkým kovovým plůtkem z trubek. Pro něco se natáhl, ale než stačila zjistit, co dělá, už k ní pospíchal zpět. V prstech držel květ růže, suchý a bezbarvý, ačkoliv dřív byl nejspíš rudý. Tak jako všechny květiny, které rostly na veřejných místech, ve snaze oslavovat režim, který je dusil.

Teď na tom ale nezáleželo. Byla to jen kytka. Bez váhání jí ji strčil za ucho a kriticky si ji přeměřil.

„To je lepší," přikývl, spokojený sám se sebou.

Zasmála se a prsty se ujistila, že kytka drží dobře, částečně zapletená do jejích vlasů. Už to bylo hodně let, co si naposledy do vlasů zaplétala květiny.

„Takhle si tě pamatuju," pochválil jí nový vzhled.

„To už je dávno," podotkla s úsměvem.

„Zas tak dávno ne," odmávl to. „Naposledy jsem tohle chtěl udělat tenkrát ve Vídni. Jenže tys měla oči jen pro Rodericha."

„A ty ses k ničemu neodhodlal."

„Ještě aby. Co bych si s tebou počal?"

Povytáhla obočí.

„Nedívej se na mě tak. Hodíš se víc k Roderichovi."

„Vážně?"

„Opravdu bych si nemohl nic začít s někym, o kom jsem si půlku svýho života myslel, že je kluk."

Tváře jí zčervenaly studem. „To byla rána pod pás."

„Naštěstí pro tebe tě to ale nemůže bolet tak, jak by bývalo mělo, kdybys fakt byla chlap."

Mračila se na něj a provrtávala ho pohledem tak usilovně, že se musel smát.

„Jestli ale bylo ale něco na těch plesech dobrýho, pak jsi to byla ty. Aspoň se bylo na co koukat, když jste s Roderichem kroužili po parketu."

Prkenně se narovnal, zvedl ruce, jakoby držel partnerku, a v přehnaně rychlém tempu jí obkroužil v předstíraném tanci.

Smála se, když ho sledovala, ačkoliv vzpomínky měly hořkou pachuť. „Staré dobré časy v krásné Vídni," okomentovala to.

Zašklebil se a přitáhl si ji blíž. Nevěděla, co chce udělat, když ji jednou rukou chytil kolem pasu, ale celkem rychle jí to došlo. Chytla ho za rameno, zatímco druhou ruku měla nataženou a zaháknutou v jeho dlani. Jakmile se dali do pohybu, začala si pobrukovat jeden z vídeňských valčíků, do jehož rytmu ji vedl. Znala ty melodie nazpaměť, a ačkoliv byly krásné, daleko radši měla jiné skladby, které Roderich hrával pozdě večer, když byl dům prázdný.

Někdy zůstala schovaná ve tmě chodby a jen poslouchala, jindy si šla sednout k němu do pokoje. Když si myslel, že ho nikdo neslyší a hrál jen pro sebe, v hudbě se objevily nové noty, nové takty, přestala být tak svázaná. Poslouchala, jak si hraje s klávesami klavíru a nedbá na to, co je správné a co ne. Když hrál pro ni...

Opřela si hlavu o Gilbertovo rameno a jejich tanec se zpomalil do rytmického kolébání.

„Chybí mi," zašeptala.

Spustili ruce a navzájem se objali, vděční, že mají možnost strávit spolu trochu času. V tomhle divném světě si připadali opuštění a izolovaní. A vysoká zeď, která se tyčila jen kousek od nich, jim byla odpovědí na otázku, proč se tak cítí.

„Myslíš, že tohle někdy skončí?" zeptala se. Stesk z jejího hlasu už zase zmizel. Zůstala jen klidná, vyrovnaná zvědavost.

„Nevim, Eliz, jen v to doufám," odpověděl a políbil ji do vlasů. Žádná romantika, jen láskyplné gesto k někomu, na kom mu záleželo.

Někde v dálce na kostelní věži zazněly hodiny odbíjející půlnoc. Jeden dlouhý pochmurný den se překulil v další, 17. listopad 1988.

**Endnotes: **

1) Vycházím z toho, že o Prusko je teoreticky Východním Německem.

2) Povstání, o kterém Elizaveta mluví, je maďarské povstání na podzim roku 1956, jehož symbolem se stala maďarská vlajka s vystřiženým kruhem uprosřed, kde původně byl _Rakoshiho komunistický znak_ Maďarska. More on Wiki

3) Potřebovala jsem nějaké podzimní datum a nenapadlo mě nic lepšího než 17. listopad. Celé se to tedy odehrává přesně rok před tím, než v Česku došlo k Sametové revoluci, jednomu z aktů vzdoru, který napomohl rozpadu Sovětského bloku.


End file.
